Refugio endemoniado, refugio satánico
by TrueLovenik13
Summary: HALLOWEEN!..lean, no tengo summary, espero que los asuste a todos xD
1. Chapter 1

...

Hace unos años, pasaron cosas extrañas en este lugar, el lugar más odiado por todos, el más terrorífico, muchos intentaron descubrir el misterio, pero nadie lo logró, unos salían muertos, o a veces se volvían locos, todo Bajoterra comenzó a odiar ese lugar, nadie se atreve, ni a mirarlo ni a estar cerca ahí, se dice que ocurren cosas extrañas, cosas escalofriantes, hasta cosas...sádicas.

¿No saben a que me refiero? bueno, me refiero, a la Banda más amada, y mas reconocida, pero...su refugio, quedó...maldito. Se dice que el líder se volvió loco, apuñaló a su compañera, cogió un cuchillo de cocina y mató al topoide, y un serrucho para matar al troll, gritos, apuñaladas, sangre en todas partes, en la pared escrito "ESTO NO TERMINA", lentamente él mismo se suicidó, se clavó el cuchillo en su corazón, este salió de su pecho destrozado en pedacitos, cerró los ojos, y cayó muerto. Todos saben esta historia, pero nadie se atreve a contarla.

El "gran" Doctor Blakk, intentó buscarlos para detenerlos, y lograr conquistar Bajoterra, pero cual fue su sorpresa, sangre en el piso, sangre en las escaleras, y todos los miembros de la Banda muertos en el suelo, este rió malvadamente, al fin los derrotó, al fin Bajoterra estaría en la palma de su mano, volteó y sintió un escalofríó pasar por su espalda, en la pared decía "ESTO NO TERMINA", escrito con sangre, retrocedió lentamente y escuchó chillidos de babosas, volteó y vió a una babosa infierno con sangre en sus ojos y con cortadas en su cuerpito, Blakk corrió y salió del refugio, pero era tarde...se volvió loco, tenía alucinaciones, escuchaba ruidos extraños, todos ya lo trataban como loco. Esta historia sucedió hace unos 123 años.

Un grupo de 4 chicos, un pelimarrón, ojos cafes, se llama Freddy (imaginasen la vestimenta, tengo folgeritis xD, que chiste mas viejo), una chica pelimarrón ojos morados llamada Jimena, un chico de 20 años, rubio, y ojos turqueza, llamado Cesar, y el último era un señor, pelirrojo, ojos negros, llamado Cristóbal, o mejor llamarlo Criss. Estas personas iban a entrar a este refugio, tenían todo listo, todo lo necesario, y una moneda de cartón, para un ritual.

Ellos entraron al refugio, el cual ya era viejo y lleno de polvo (recuerden pasaron 123 años después de...eso), entraron hacia un garaje, estaba lleno de arañas y polvo, ellos entraron.

-Bien Cesar puedes ver si hay una mesa por aya - preguntó Jimena buscando cámaras entre su mochila, Cesar asintió y caminó hacia la "sala" del refugio.

-Ok, esto si esta muy sucio - dijo el siendo iluminado por una linterna que tenía en su mano, y encontró una mesa y sillones alrededor de este, el rubio agarró un trapo húmedo y comenzó a limpiar la mesa.

-Perfecto, Jimena, en la sala, ven - dijo por un comunixador, ella avisó a los otros y entraron, colocaron una computadora, colocaron cámaras en todas partes del refugio, un mantel negro, maquinas y parlantes.

-Todo listo, Freddy, deben ir a investigar, debemos descubrir la historia detrás de esto - dijo Jimena segura de si misma, el resto asintió y caminaron.

...

Llegaron a un lugar, la habitación, de Trixie Sting, una lanzadora, una compañera, y amiga del líder de la Banda, ellos caminaron y, no vieron nada, colocaron las lámparas en una mesita, y comenzaron a retirar cosas.

-Chicos miren - dijo Cristóbal, los dos se le acercaron, y vieron una fotografía, ahía se encontraba una chica pelirroja, ojos verdes y un peliazul, ojos celestes, abrazados y sonrientes, ellos sospecharon de la foto, de pronto la voltaron y vieron una inscripción, decía: "Te amo Trix, eres lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, si alguien te mata, o te hace daño, JURO que Yo lo mataré, cumpliré mi promesa, te amo" Atte: Eli Shane, te quiero mi pequeña Trix...".

Los tres se quedaron atónicos, pero sonrieron, de pronto se escuchó el ruido de algo rompiéndose, voltearon inmediatamente, pero nada, después sus manos temblaron y vieron la foto, en esta se prendió fuego.

-¡Mierda! - gritaron casi todos, la foto cayó, y se hizo pedacitos, el resto respiraban agitadamente, y después se calmaron.

-Wow no esperaba eso - dijo Cesar recuperando la respiración, salieron de esa habitación y bajaron las escaleras y fueron haca la cocina, ya eran las 0:00 horas, era media noche.

Observaron una cocina vieja, y oxidada, y unos cuantos trozos de platos tirados en el piso, caminaron, y casi se desmayan al ver, sangre seca en partes de hongos y en el piso, suspiraron profundo y tratando de calmarse, siendo sinceros ese lugar les empezó a dar miedo

-_Chicos, encontraron algo_ - preguntó Jimena a través del comunicador.

-No nada, pero encontramos una foto, pero era muy extraña - respondió Cesar.

-_Ok, sigan investigando, ya veremos - _dicho esto apagó el comunicador, ellos revisaron unas cosas, pero no se dieron cuenta que una sombra en forma de un humano, los observaba, ellos ni cuenta se habían dado, esta sombra se acercó hacia ellos.

-Bien auí no hay nada bien, entonc...- pero Cristóbal vió a una chica pelirroja con el cabello suelto mirándolo con furia, y con la cara llena de sangre, él abrió los ojos del susto. Freddy y Cesar notaron esto. (pongan la primera canción esta en mi perfil)

-CRISS DESPIERTA, QUE ACABAS DE VER - gritó Freddy despertando a su compañero, este tembloroso parpadeó y dijo.

-A-acabo de-de de ver a-a un-a chica - dijo temblando, los dos voltearon pero no vieron nada.

-¡¿De que demonios hablas, aquí no hay nada?! - dijo Cesar preocupado, Criss le dijo que no se preocupara, luego siguieron su camino.

...

-Bien, entonces parece que estoy sola, arghh - dijo molesta Jimena, hasta que un viento fuerte vino hacia ella, moviendo su cabello, ella volteó, pero no había nada, de pronto las puertas del refugio se cerraron, ella corrió, y trató de abrirlas, pero nada, después sintió que la ahorcaban, ella cerró los ojos, y luego lentamente fue elevada por una de las paredes, ella asustada trataba de soltarse y gritar, pero cayó desmayada, cayó al piso y fue arrastrada con un jalón de pies hacia la habitación del líder, y esta puerta se cerró.

...

-Oye escuchaste eso - dijo asustado Freddy, corrieron hacia la sala, no había nada, su amiga no estaba.

-JIMENA!, donde estas - gritaron todos desesperados, Cesar asustado dijo.

-No puedo más, mejor me voy, - corrió hacia el garaje, y trató de abrir la puerta, pero nada, atrás de él, una mecabestia en forma de lobo cobró vida, sus ojos brillaron de color celeste, este avanzó sin hacer ruido, Cesar sintió algo por atrás, volteó y...

-AHHHHHHHH!

...

-AHHHHHH...- se escuchó, Freddy y Criss voltearon y corrieron hacia el garaje, y vieron a una persona decapitada tirada en el suelo lleno de a¿sangre, y a una meca bestia en forma de lobo apagada y vieja, en su hocico estaba una cabeza de cabello rubio llena de sangre, era la cabeza de Cesar, Freddy abrió los ojos y comenzó a sudar, Cristóbal sólo quería vomitar y estaba palido.

-Oh no - dijeron en un susurro, retrocedieron, pero tres mecabestias estaban a su atrás de ellos, la meca bestia de Trixie (en serio no sé que animal es esa cosa ¿un tigre dientes de sable? pfffff... en serio no sé¬¬), cobró vida y avanzó hacia ellos, sus ojos celestes estaban brillando, abrió su boca de metal, Cristóbal volteó y la meca estaba quieta, Freddy también lo hizo, y asustados salieron del garaje, recogieron sus cosas, e iban a irse, pero la puerta de salida del refugio estaba sellada con ladrillos y cemento. (ponagn la tercera canción dije TERCERA!)

-Estamos muertos - dijo Freddy - Cristóbal ayúdame - pero no resivió respuesta, vió a su costado y su compañero estaba quieto y vió un cuchillo con sangre en su pecho, este caýó muerto, Freddy ya no tenía a nadie estaba sólo, volvió a mirar a atrás, y decía algo en la pared:

"SOLO QUEREMOS SER TUS AMIGOS, NO TE ESCAPES" - él negó asustado y corrió hacia una de las ventanas, y vió otra escritura: "SOMOS SOLO POBRES ALMAS QUE PERDIERON EL CONTROL" - Freddy respiró profundo y estaba palido como la nieve. Finalmente sintió un escalofríos por su espalda volteó y vió otra frase: "DILE A ESTE SITIO ADIOS" - sintió que perdía el aire, respiraba agitadamente alzó la cabeza y vió a un chico lleno de sangre, ojos azules lloraba sangre, cabello negro-azulado, estaba con una cara de furia y se escuchó un ruido terrífico.

-AHHHHHHHHHH!

Este fue el final, pero quien sabe ESTO NO ACABA TODAVÍA...muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja...

...

**HOLA! POR FIN ESTOY EN MI CASITA!...bueno escribí este especial de Halloween, espero que lo hayan odiado xD y asustado con esto, y bueno ¿Quieren continuación?**

**Respondan, quiero saber sus respuestas ;D**

**los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes de escribir, solo quiero decir que este fic esta basado en el futuro, el año 2014, ya pasó, en este fic estamos en el año 2137, :D**

...

La luz del día comenzó a alumbrar a todo BajoTerra, los habitantes de este lugar despertaban, arreglaban sus casas, los niños salían, algunos lanzadores protegían sus cavernas, y bueno...ya entendieron.

-Si solo se encontraron rastros de ellos, nada mas - dijo el oficial de policía, una babosa fosforo en su hombro, y una señora pelimarrón lloraba.

-No...mi hijo - dijo llorando, muchas meca-bestias estaban estacionadas cerca al refugio "endemoniado" (Lo puse entre comillas para que resalte :D).

-Y... de David - preguntó asustada una señora de cabellos rubios y ojos negros, pero el policía negó tristemente, la señora comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, camillas y cadáveres estaban cubiertos por una bolsa negra, estos salían del refugio, los familiares y amigos de estos chicos lloraban y maldecían a ese refugio, debían destruirlo, para que no pueda hacer mas daño.

...

Todos estaban en luto (es cuando se usa ropa negra) en el cementerio de BajoTerra pero extrañamente no se pudo encontrar el cuerpo de Freddy, no sabían donde estaba, tenían miedo entrar a ese refugio, todo era tristeza en ese lugar.

..

Un chico pelimarrón y ojos cafés, estaba cubierto de sangre y estaba sin ojos solo sangre caía de su cuerpo, y una estrella con una S en medio, de pronto su mano comenzó a moverse y su cabeza también, se levantó lentamente y estaba sin ojos, y dejó escapar un grito desgarrador.

-AHHHHHHHHH! - gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

...

El gritó se escuchó por toda BajoTerra, ya hartos de esto todos los lanzadores fueron en dirección a "ese" refugio, y comenzaron a disparar babosas torpedo, carnero y granadas, poco a poco este comenzó a caer, a hacerse polvo, y lo destruyeron por completo.

-SI! - dijeron alegres, y se abrazaron, habían acabado con todo o...eso creen.

...

Todos dormían, hasta las babosas, por fin terminaron con el miedo y temor a estar cerca al refugio "Shane", dormían pacíficamente (ok pongan la canción "Música para relatos de terror", el link esta en mi pagina, o solo busquen en YouTube)

Hasta que en una casa o refugio se acercó una sombra, en forma de un humano, este caminaba por las casas y cavernas, hasta llegar a un refugio, esta sombra se acercó hacia una niña de 8 años, cabello negro y ojos verdes, lentamente sacó un cuchillo, era una chica pelirroja, usaba una venda en su muñeca derecha y su cabello estaba alborotado, y sangre en su cara, y sus ojos eran verdes, vestía una falda rota y desgarrada de color verde que llegaba hasta las rodillas, y una blusa color verde claro y con una abertura cerca a su pecho llena de sangre, estaba descalza sus pies estaban sucias y llenas de tierra, su mirada estaba llena de furia y al cuchillo se lo incrustó en el pie de la niña.

-AHHHHH! - gritó de dolor despertándose y comenzó a llorar, la chica pelirroja sonrió malvadamente, la niña se encogió y retrocedió, la chica pelirroja le quedaba mirando y con una sonrisa chasqueó sus dedos y se escuchó gritos desgarradores de señores.

-NOOO... PAPI, MAMI - dijo ella corriendo hacia la puerta, pero la chica la agarró a tiempo y con el cuchillo le comenzó a cortar el cabello, la pobre niña no podía gritar ya que una mano tapaba su boca, y sintió un metal introduciéndose en su pecho, era el cuchillo, la niña murió desangrándose, lla chica pelirroja tenía una mirada seria y su cabello comenzó a moverse debido al movimiento del viento, o ventisca, de pronto se escuchó lanzadores detrás de ella, abrió los ojos en sorpresa, un señor pelinegro y ojos color miel le apuntaba con una babosa trilladora, temblaba pero estaba dispuesta dispararle, ella soltó l cuchillo y levantó las manos.}

-No te muevas o dispararé - retó el señor, pero no recibió respuesta.

-Dije que no se mueva - advirtió, pero la chica no hacia nada, hasta que su cabeza comenzó a voltearse, a dar un giro de 180°, el señor del miedo sus manos comenzaron a temblar junto con la lanzadora, la chica comenzó a reírse malvadamente, y corrió hacia el señor, este cerró los ojos pero la chica despareció, bueno lo que no sabía es que no era real, solo era un alma en pena...

...

-AHHHHH! - gritó un señor, de pronto su cabeza estaba en el suelo, estaba decapitado, y un troll de las cavernas lleno de cadenas y sangre estaba parado y con una sierra en la mano, volteó y escuchó a personas subiendo y tratando de abrir la puerta, este desapareció a tiempo.

...

-Arghhh ya suéltame! por favor! - rogaba una chica pelirrosa, tratande de zafarse de las manos de un chico peliazul, la chica gritaba de miedo, lentamente este chico comenzó a hacerle toques indebidos, la chica lloró aun más cuando el chico mostró una navaja, ella estaba completamente asustada, y antes de que escapase sintió un corte en su cuello y un líquido chorreando cerca. Cerró los ojos y murió.

...

-NOOOO! - gritó una señora al ver a todas sus babosas muertas y llenas de sangre, ¿Quién fue el culpable? un topoide, un topoide presumido, y que en el fondo de su corazón odiaba mucho a estas criaturitas aunque no quería admitirlo cuando estaba...vivo.

...

Cuatro sombras estaban rondando por el cementerio hasta encontrar algo, la primera sombra se paró en una tumba, donde estaba el nombre de una chica, la tumba decía:

_Trixie "Beatrice" Sting_

_Nacimiento: 13/02/1997_

_Muerte: 31/10/2014_

_Dios no te abandone_

La chica que murió hace años, y esta sombra comenzó a llorar, y a soltar gritos de dolor.

La otra sombra la mas grande de todas se acercó a una tumba y se quedó parado. Este decía:

_Kord Zane_

_Nacimiento: 04/11/1985_

_Muerte: 31/10/2014_

_Siempre serás nuestro mecánico favorito..._

Asi llegó hasta la sombra mas terrorífica, pero esta en vez de ir a ese lugar, se movió y comenzó a elevarse hasta irse por la superficie

...

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado.**

**Su alocada escritora **

**Nicolle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Este capitulo puede tener escenas muy escalofriantes y aterradores para algunos, por favor si se lee es bajo su propia responsabilidad...**

**Dicho esto A LEER SE DIJO..**

...

PVD de Eli.

Yo no veía nada, estaba solo, el ambiente era húmedo, todo era silencioso, a la vista pude ver un pequeño resplandor de luz, me acerqué con cuidado y caminando lento, y la luz de pronto me comenzó a cegar, y ví algo que me dio un escalofrío por la espalda, una muñeca llena de sangre que vestía un simple vestido color perla y a su lado un animal muerto, de pronto me di cuenta estaba en la superficie en un bosque oscuro (pongan la canción: Dead Silence Soundtrack, pónganla para que de vida al fic, DIJE PONGANLA, en YouTube claro).

Retrocedí lentamente y vi los ojos de la muñeca, eran rojos y estaban destrozados, me di la vuelta y comenzé a caminar y de pronto me di cuenta que ya estaba corriendo, volteé hacia la muñeca otra vez y se movió hacia un árbol, mi sangre se heló al ver eso, después seguí mi camino, pero otro ruido escuché, la muñeca estaba parada mirándome, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa macabra, mis manos temblaban del miedo, no podía moverme, lentamente se comenzó a acercar cojeando, luego vi que sacó algo de su espaldita...una navaja.

Después algo salió de su boquita...

-Que suerte tenerte aquí, no tengo amigos, no te escapes.

Yo solo sentí como mis dientes se cerraban por el miedo, y mis manos temblaban mas de lo normal, sacudí mi cabeza para despertar de mi trance de miedoy corrí los mas rápido que pude lejos de la muñeca, no sabia a donde ir, todo estaba oscuro, y húmedo, hasta que sentí una roca y tropecé, y la muñeca se paró en mi pecho, y con la navaja en sus manitas pequeñas.

-Te dije que no te escaparas, pero lo hiciste, asi que adiós - dijo con una voz decepcionante y sentí la navaja atravesar mi corazón, cerré mis ojos lentamente.

Los abri, y estaba con un chaleco lleno de cadenas, comencé a moverme para deshacerme de esto, pero escuché otro ruido, como un crujido, volteé y estaba las meca-bestias de todos, pero eran diferentes, ya no eran de metal sino eran como unos títeres, botones de ojos, y tenían partes cocidas, sus bocas llenas de sangre, otro crujido se escuchó volteé otra vez y era Trixie, Kord y Pronto, eran muñecos, sus ojos eran botones rojos y sus cuerpos estaban llenos de plumas, hilos y sangre, tenían cuchillos, vestían raro, vestían una ropa como muñecos, Trixie tenía puesto un vestidito de color azul y de seda, solo eso vestía, Pronto era como un muñeco unos pantalones con correa de hombros, y un polo blanco, sus bocas estaban cortadas (como Jeff the Killer :D), caminaban extraño, cojeaban o se movían de un lado a otro tambaleándose, se acercaban al igual que las meca-bestias con intenciones de hacerme algo. Yo empezé a llorar...era mi fin.

-Cobraremos venganza Shane - dijeron todos, y comenzaron a apuñalarme, a pegarme, y a clavarme los cuchillos, la sangre saltaba, y mi cabello se estaba cayendo, lentamente sentí culpa al haberlos matado a todos, sentía dolor, nunca debi ir solo a esa misión, nuna después una niebla inmensa nos comenzó a cegar, todo se volvió otra vez oscuro total, ya no estaban las meca-bestias ni los chicos, y me di cuenta comenzaba a volver a ver el pasado donde ocurrió todo, pero de una manera mas escalofriante...Espero que el lector que lee esto, me ayude, y no se vaya, y si deja de leerlo, vera como yo cobro venganza ante él... como lo hize con mi Banda y mi Banda a mi, volveré al pasado pero el pasado mas terrorífico que pasé en mi vida, ayúdame en mi viaje...

Fin de PVD

...

**Hoooola... les seré sincera, me encanta hacer esto, es mi fic favorito, ya era hora actualizar un capitulo... Espero que les haya dado un susto por ahí, y seguro, un miedo, y voltearan a todas partes con escalofríos en su espalda xD que malita soy...**

**Los quiero desde el fondo de mi hígado.**

**Su creepypastera escritora**

**Nicolle**


End file.
